Electronic communications networks often include a plurality of users. Users may have connections to other users on the network. For example, a user may have personal relationships, business relationships, contact information, or other connection to other network users. A user's connections on a network may be referred to as the user's contacts. Users often maintain an electronic database of their network contacts (e.g., contact list, address book, etc.).
In particular situations, users collaborate using electronic communication networks. For example, a user may load content, such as a document, onto the communication network such that the user's contacts may access the content. The user's contacts may collaborate with the user by responding to the content. For example, one or more of the user's contacts may respond to the content by making an electronic communication associated with the content (e.g., a comment, an edit, etc.).